


Confessions of a Potioneer

by Dracosalive (livesybaby)



Series: Dramione Vignettes [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, dramione - Freeform, marriage law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livesybaby/pseuds/Dracosalive
Summary: Draco is less than pleased to hear of Hermione's plan for the Marriage Law.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Dramione Vignettes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657993
Comments: 4
Kudos: 125





	Confessions of a Potioneer

“So that’s it then?” Draco grunted, popping the cork from a sickly yellow vial and skilfully measuring out the dosage “Going to marry the Weasel? Looks like everything planned out”

“What do you mean planned out?” Hermione frowned, staring at the white mess of his hair as he did his best to avoid eye contact with her, shoulders hunched over his workbench “It’s a marriage law, as you already know-”

“Oh come off it Granger” Draco huffed exasperatedly, turning halfway but not quite enough for her to see his true expression “Since we were kids you’ve been destined to that idiot, don’t act like your dreams haven’t all just come true”

“Ron’s my friend-..” Hermione reasoned “It was that or end up having some random bloke chosen for me, it’s not like I had any other choice!”

“..-and what’s that supposed to mean?!” 

“Harry’s in love with Ginny, and you-..”

“Me? Oh no, you couldn’t possibly slum it with an ex death eater-..” Draco fumed, swinging around so she could finally face him - his eyes red rimmed with what she suspected were dried tears “..-Perfect Gryffindor Princess with her golden boys couldn’t possible lower herself to-..”

“What are you talking about?” Hermione cut him off “You’re my best friend Draco, where the hell is all this animosity coming from?”

“It’s not enough though is it Granger? And it never could be-..” Draco pushed, tugging his coverall from his shirt and screwing it up “You’ll always choose that dunderhead over me, no matter how many times he’s broken your heart-..”

“I didn’t choose him Draco, I didn’t have a choice-..” She cried out, flinching slightly when he tossed the balled up material onto the bench carelessly “The ministry-..”

“Yeah yeah, the fucking marriage law - I get it” Draco spat “Didn’t mean you had to jump into an engagement with the dumbest bloke we know-..”

“I haven’t accepted yet” Hermione murmured almost too quietly, stilling his ranting for a moment “I told him I’d think about it”

“Well you’ve thought about it, so it seems” Draco shrugged, chewing the corner of his mouth “I hope you’ll be happy this time, I really do-..”

If he hadn’t been staring daggers into the floor and biting back his anguish he might have noticed her stepping forward before she reached his space, barely an inch between his chest and her short stature - she reached out for both his hands, tangling their fingers together easily until he flickered his gaze to her, forcing a blank expression to school his features.

“Just say the word, Draco” She whispered, eyes searching his

He paused for a moment before sighing “I don’t know what you want me to say, Hermione” 

“Say anything you want, I’m listening - truly” 

“D-Don’t marry him” Draco hadn’t stuttered over anything in years, never let words slip so brokenly from his lips “Please Hermione”

“and the law that says I’ll be forced to marry someone else?” She raised her brows expectantly

He hesitated, almost turning away before she squeezed his fingers reassuringly 

“I have no right to ask you to marry me Hermione, but Merlin, I would - you have to know how I feel about you?”

“You’ve never told me”

“I’m not going to tell you I love you” he admitted quietly “this isn’t some trashy romance novel and I’m not entirely sure I know how to love someone but-..”

Hermione ran her fingers up his forearm reassuringly, waiting patiently for him to wrench the words from deep down. 

“You’re the first person I think about when I wake up in the morning, in fact - You’re mostly the only person I think about all through the day as well.. I-.. I couldn’t imagine my life without you, and it’d kill me to see you marry Weasley, he never deserved you.. You’ve given him so many chances and-.. and he’s an idiot.” Draco furrowed his brows, staring down at their linked hands to avoid her curious gaze “and I’m not saying I’m any better, I’ve been awful to you.. and it’s selfish to ask you for a chance after everything but-.. Well I know I’ll never feel what I feel for you with anybody else, you’re it for me-.. I’ve known for a while now, and it’s going to break my fucking heart to watch you marry that idiot, but even more to watch you live a life where you aren’t treated as you should be.. I’d-.. Fuck, Hermione-.. I’d give you everything-.. My entire being and I-.. I know it’s not worth much but-..”

She cut him off there, hearing enough of his deepest feelings and terrified that a dam would burst between them and they’d both end up crying like children. 

Draco’s initial gasp was swallowed as Hermione reached up on her tiptoes, pushing her lips against his and sliding her arms over his shoulders, criss-crossing her wrists at his nape. He parted his lips tentatively, letting out a relieved sigh when her tongue pushed against his own, dancing together as his arms tightened around her waist, feeling the wetness around his eyes as he kissed her eagerly. 

It was a few minutes before they broke for air, but at the same time it hadn’t felt anywhere near long enough. They rested their foreheads together as they swayed headily, a stupid grin on Hermione’s face to contrast the bewildered look on Draco’s. 

“I-.. Merlin, I wasn’t expecting that” Draco breathed, chuckling under his breath

“I can’t believe it’s taken a stupid marriage law for you to admit you’re rather fond of me” Hermione teased

“We both know I’m a coward” He murmured “Not like you Gryffindor lot”

“I never thought we’d cross this boundary” Hermione sighed “I always felt like we had something good going, but I didn’t want to ruin it”

“Does this mean I have to be pleased with the ministry for something?”

“No” Hermione pursed her lips “But it does mean you’re stuck with me for the rest of our lives”

“You sure you can handle an eternity with me, Granger? The arrogant, stubborn brat who drives you mad half the time?”

“As long as you can put up with a know-it-all swot who might accidentally free all your house elves” She teased, snickering when he rolled his eyes

“If you let me make you my Wife, you can do anything you want Hermione” He whispered, pressing a chaste kiss to her lips “Because I’ll have everything I ever wanted”  
And with that she pulled him back down for their lips to press together, sighing dreamily as her fingers threaded through his hair and he pulled her against his body firmly. 

They hardly noticed as Draco’s potion bubbled over the cauldron in the background.


End file.
